


Paint the Sky Pink

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: What color would you make the sky?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 13





	Paint the Sky Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Another something I wrote back in June ^_^

“Hey, Ang,” Miu asked, because they were at that point in dating where she called Angie a cute nickname like that. “What color would you make the sky if it weren’t blue? Y’know, as an artist.”

Next to her, Angie hummed. Both of them were lying on her spread-out jacket in the soft grass, watching the sky grow dark. Despite the mosquitoes, Angie was still only wearing her signature bikini top. “That’s like asking the one thing I want most out of everything that exists.”

Miu blinked and looked over at her, trying to turn over that phrase. “What?”

Angie took her hand and pointed it up at the sky. “There’s blues and blacks up there.” She shifted so their hands pointed more at the horizon. “Purples, pinks, oranges, yellows. See? The sky already has all of them! Why choose just one for it to be?”

That made some sense, and made her answer of orange seem dumb. “But I guess if I had to choose,” Angie continued after a second, lowering their hands, “I would choose pink. Do you want to know why?”

Miu was acutely aware that even though their hands were resting between them again, Angie still had Miu’s hand in hers. She even laced their fingers together. It was distracting. “I dunno, why?”

“Well, because Miu looks most gorgeous when the pink of sunset washes over her! Relaxed, everything tinted a little more pink- it makes you look even better than you always do!” Angie sealed her declaration with a kiss placed gently to the back of Miu’s hand.

Miu tried hiding her burning cheeks with her free hand. She was sure she didn’t succeed. “Shit, Ang, you’re too nice.”

Angie considered this. “No. This is just what you deserve.” She laid her free arm over her bare stomach, focusing her gaze back up at the sky. “If I could, I would change the entire sky to pink. Just for you.”


End file.
